


Life's Too Short to Remain Stagnant

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, GentiaLuna, One Shot, moonflower - Freeform, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be afraid of tomorrow. Just take my hand and I'll make it feel so much better tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short to Remain Stagnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3. I usually publish them on tumblr as loveiscosmicsin and incandescent-liberator until I was encouraged to get a Ao3. I'm still learning how to use this site. There's also a severe lack of GentiaLuna everywhere so I hope to change that. I hope that you enjoy this. It was written for an anon from tumblr who requested from the send me a pairing and a number and I'll write you a drabble meme so I was given 1. & 13\. “Come over here and make me.” and “Kiss me.” combined.

Rain was euphony and cadence that Luna could relate to. It was like breathing, a heartbeat, much like the spiritual connection she shared with all life and the divine.

Life that she cradled in her hands, she noted as the water collected in her curved palms, and elusive to retain as the liquid poured past her spread fingers. She was the sieve that which energy flows through while emitting a life source of her own.

Tilting her head to the cinereal sky, Luna blinked at the drops layering her hair and clothes, weighing her down. The wooden patio was sleek with moisture that the young woman kicked off her heels before venturing out to lush garden. The moonflowers Luna had raised herself, puckered ivory petals, frolicked under the blessed rain. The pond in the garden rippled at the invasive drops, but the occupying fish swam without a care in the world. Never had there been another place in the villa where she felt true peace.

The rain she had long waited for came because of her prayers, irrigating the parched land. The people of the land had suffered from being unable to grow food and have limited access to water due to mass industry affecting the climate and stability of nature. They relied on the young Oracle to channel their pleas to the divine so that they could flourish and the gods gave their answers. Luna would never lie, she only relays on what she was told and for the most part, the responses were positive.

She wondered if the divine would provide answers to her purpose and what was to become of her whether it’ll be when a new Oracle was to be appointed or a signal that Oracles were no longer needed in this world. It was undetermined even with her constant queries, but so long as the Plague of the Stars remained, there was always be need of an Oracle. The current holder of the office were expected to carve a path so that future generations could take over and start where their predecessors left off. This Oracle was different. Luna sought to end the cycle altogether so no future successors were to endure the burdens she currently faced.

“M’lady, what in Eos are you doing out there?”

Luna didn’t have to turn around to figure out it was her attendant Gentiana calling out to her. Gentiana stood inside the villa, beckoning at her from the entrance

“It’s raining. I couldn’t just stay indoors and watch it from my window.”

“I can see that it’s raining, m’lady…” Gentiana narrowed her eyes, sounding weary. “Do come back inside. You’ll catch a cold!”

Luna walked up the small steps up the patio, obliging her concerned attendant until she stopped at the entrance. With a mischievous simper that flickered past the attendant’s notice, the Oracle drew her legs to her chest and splashed the conveniently placed puddle before making her retreat to the garden. “Come over here and make me.”

“Lady Lunafreya!” Gentiana recoiled from the water, wiping at her robes before retrieving an umbrella.

Luna raised her hem of her skirts as high as her thighs so she could evade the approaching attendant’s strides.

“Is this truly necessary, m’lady?” Gentiana inquired, exasperated as she tried to lift her skirt, keep herself dry under the umbrella, and chase Luna all at once.

Luna only responded with a fit of giggles. It was a spectacular sight seeing Gentiana distressed in this light. This would be the circumstance that she would much rather prefer than to witness first-hand Gentiana’s pain. If only there were more moments like these.

Gentiana grasped Luna’s shoulder roughly and the Oracle slipped on the wet patch of grass. Both reached for each other to steady themselves. Luna found herself in Gentiana’s strong arms, gripping urgently at the taller woman’s biceps. The umbrella that was held by the attendant was abandoned in favor of gathering the Oracle.

Sunlight emerged from the parting clouds and the rain ceased. But the two women didn’t notice the change in forecast immediately.

Luna’s braided ponytail had came undone, blond tendrils cemented to her face as she gazed up at her confidant and inamorata. Her attendant’s face was flushed, almost as red as the ruby lipstick she favored, etched with fright and rising relief. As Luna straightened herself, Gentiana caressed the loose locks away from the blonde’s face and directed them to back to her neck.

The Oracle and her attendant cradled each other’s lives, and what threatened one of them, threatened the both of them. Gentiana was the conduit who flowed through Luna during communion and was the one who returned the Oracle’s soul to her body, and would even sever the link when need be to preserve her life. The bond they shared added to how successful the Oracle’s communions were. It was one that could never be disbanded. It was undeniable of how they felt for each other beyond duty.

While Luna saw that it stopped raining and held out a hand to confirm it, Gentiana blushed, averting her eyes. Luna tilted her head, confused, until she looked down. The white dress she wore was saturated through to the skin, conforming to her curves and exhibiting the Oracle’s undergarments. Luna was rather delighted to find that she still affected the woman that way.

Gentiana collected the umbrella and the Oracle’s shoes before returning to her mistress. Still avoiding eye contact, the attendant placed her hand on Luna’s lower back. “We should change into a set of clean clothes.”

-

Luna felt empowered standing before Gentiana without her clothes. The wet clothes fell with an audible plop and were quickly forgotten. The blonde dared to put her hands at her hips and flaunt her assets.

Gentiana coughed into her fist, pointing to a chair. Luna complied and Gentiana wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

“I hope you don’t catch a cold, Lunafreya.” The attendant sighed as she took a knee and dried off Luna’s legs. “Etro knows that I will not be at your beck and call if you do.”

Luna wiped at her face and hair, humming. She knew what Gentiana said was untrue, but she wouldn’t purposely contract an illness just to garner her attendant’s attention. The women dried each other off in comfortable silence.

“I’ve set aside some clothes for you,” Gentiana bowed before continuing. “I’ll make you a pot of tea. Is there anything else you need me to do before I go?”

Luna, now clad in a bathrobe, rose to her feet, her periwinkle orbs shining expectantly. “Kiss me.” She beseeched, laying her hands on her lover’s chest. She prayed that Gentiana could feel the love that she radiated only for her and her alone.

“You are insatiable and captivating… But your wish is my command.” Gentiana murmured as she dipped in to conquer Luna’s lips in her own, clasping the blonde’s hands. Luna stood on her toes to match Gentiana’s intense caresses, circling her arms around the dark-haired woman’s neck.

Luna’s first kiss had been with Noctis. It was back at a time that they were simply idealistic children. All feelings associated with that kiss remained in the past. Her second kiss was with Gentiana and hopefully, all future ones would be reserved to her as well. Luna loved Gentiana as her close confidant and lover. For what time left that they have together, she sought to create many fond memories for Gentiana to think on so she wouldn’t grieve over the lesser, painful ones.

Their time together would prove to be short, indeed.


End file.
